


ПОКА ВСЕ ДОМА.

by Misa_Nogano



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Healing, Medical Conditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa_Nogano/pseuds/Misa_Nogano
Summary: Он осторожно поднялся, кутаясь в теплое одеяло, с которым не хотелось расставаться, на пробу прошелся по комнате. Боли не было.
Kudos: 5





	ПОКА ВСЕ ДОМА.

Саша попрощался с чатиком и сделал им рейд на Сэма, предварительно снабдив традиционными инструкциями, какими именно смайлами и в каких позах стоит поприветстововать его друга-стриммера, хозяина канала.

Убедился, что камера отключена и ни одна живая душа его не видит, и наконец, позволил улыбке сползти с лица. После того залета с курением, когда он забыл выключить камеру, а сумасшедшие фанатки (поклонницами таких язык назвать не поворачивался) умудрились успеть состряпать компроментирующие его скрины и слить их в сеть, он начал перепроверять всё по два раза. Расслаблению это обстоятельство, мягко говоря, не способствовало.

Стащил наушники, морщась, поднялся с кресла и доковыляв до дивана, который совсем недавно расхваливал своим зрителям, кое-как заполз на уютную пружинящую поверхность и, кряхтя, растянулся там в полный рост. Снял очки и накрыл глаза рукой.

\- Таблетки, давайте, я в вас верю. – сказал он в конце стрима. И соврал. Нихрена они не помогали, по факту - с каждым днем всё становилось только хуже. Чертова спина убивала его. Вчерашний концерт стал сущим адом, особенно поначалу, пока миорелаксанты не начали действовать. А принять их немного загодя он побоялся: с пением вообще могло ничего не получиться. Подвел бы и зрителей, и Наташку. Так что сидел перед камерой, растирая немеющую ногу и терпел.

Стало страшно. В такой патовой ситуации он оказался впервые в жизни. Родные остались в Повольжье, из-за карантина въезд в столицу из других регионов был перекрыт, официальная медицина, судя по многочисленным свидетельствам, пошла вразнос и никого толком не лечила, и во всей Москве не было ни души, кого он мог с чистой совестью напрячь танцевать вокруг себя танцы с бубнами, не боясь при этом дать приблизиться слишком близко. А уж про риски заражения лучше и не вспоминать. Съемное жилье требовало денег, заработать которые не сложно… пока ты в состоянии это делать. Пока ты в силах петь, играть в игры и шутить, развлекая девчонок в чатике.

Стало трудно дышать, и под ладонью, которой он накрыл глаза, почувствовалась предательская влага. Пару раз шмыгнув носом, он вытер кулаком глаза, и водрузив очки на место, уставился в потолок. Расклеиваться нельзя, нужно искать решение.

Он провел за размышлениями добрых минут сорок, пытаясь вспомнить, кто из знакомых мог упоминать свой опыт лечения подобных проблем с позвоночником. Пролистал ленту ВК, потом Инсту, пытаясь вызвать у себя ассоциации с тем человеком… вот оно! Один из звуковиков МДМ, рассказывал на репах, как поднял свою маму на ноги без операции, найдя через сарафанное радио какого-то уникального специалиста, то ли манульщика, то ли невролога. Но судя по восторгам коллеги, настоящего волшебника.

Не решившись звонить в столь поздний час, Саша остановил свой выбор на вотсапе, и, к своему удивлению, через 15 минут уже имел в своем распоряжении мобильный кудесника, с припиской, что тому лучше оставить сообщение. Не надеясь сегодня получить ответ, со вздохом начал готовиться, ну не ко сну конечно, а к тому, чтобы забраться в кровать, и тухлить там в соцсетях, пока сон не возьмет над ним вверх.

К его удивлению, специалист, чье имя было Федор, тут же уточнил, насколько серьезна ситуация, попросил написать ему названия всех принимаемых препаратов, и бескомпромиссно сообщил, что приедет завтра в 9 утра. Столь раннее время встречи заставило Сашу открыть было рот… но он решил не спорить. Тем более, что с фотографии в профиле вотсапа на него смотрел флегматичного вида крупный мужик с абсолютно лысой головой, неуловимо напоминающий Бондарчука-младшего. Потом, когда он уйдет, можно будет и вздремнуть.

Пришлось тащиться в душ перед сном, чтобы с утра можно было встать впритык к приходу гостя, выгадав хоть чуточку сладкого сна. Предательское тело заставляло чувствовать себя развалиной, и он, скрипя зубами, забрался в ванную, офигевая от того, насколько сложным стало такое простое действие, как просто перекинуть ногу через бортик.

***

Ровно в 9 утра Федор стоял перед дверью квартиры в самом центре Москвы. Дом, в который его только что впустил, нажав кнопку домофона, его новоиспеченный пациент, нельзя было назвать элитным, но он был вполне ухожен и располагался в приличном районе. Обладая широкими связями в театральных и киношных кругах, Федор привык вращаться среди арт-богемы, так же, как и к тому, что его услуги в рекламе не нуждаются: страждущие и их родственники сами искали с ним встречи, передавая контакт из руки в руки исключительно добрым знакомым. И не торговались в момент оплаты: услуги Федора стоили недешево.

Нового подопечного, Александра Казьмина, ему охарактеризовали как артиста мюзиклов, хорошего парня, любимца женщин и вообще красаву. Каково же было его удивление, когда видавшую виды дверь в квартиру ему открыл похожий на айтишника растрепанный сонный очкарик с торчащими во все стороны волосами. К счастью, заранее одетая доктором медицинская маска скрыла под собою большую часть этого удивления.

\- Федор? Доброе утро, проходите. – очкарик протянул было ему руку, но тут же отдернул ее за спину и засмеялся. От глаз во все стороны разбежались морщинки. В этот момент доктор осознал, что перед ним именно артист, а не никакой не айтишник, потому что профессиональное обаяние включилось прямо у него на глазах, вспыхнуло как лампочка.

Представившись и сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, Федор достал одноразовый халат, бахилы и перчатки, спросив, где можно помыть руки. Опрыскал дезинфектантом свою докторскую сумку. Мысленно усмехнулся промелькнувшему на лице хозяина квартиры уважению: увидев такие приготовления, его клиенты, как правило, сразу начинали понимать не только его уровень, как специалиста, но и серьезность подхода к санитарии, тем более во время эпидемиологической, так сказать, обстановки.

Через минуты, выйдя из ванной, Федор последовал за парнем в большую комнату, которую тот называл “залом”, чем тут же выдал в себе понаехавшего провинциала. Глядя на ковыляющую походку и напряженную спину, Федор моментально узнал знакомые ему симптомы, а болтающиеся на бедрах домашние штаны указывали на недавнюю резкую потерю веса.

Войдя в “зал”, Федор цепким взглядом окинул комнату, впитывая любопытные детали – огромный серый диван, на который новый знакомый тут же осторожно опустился, встроенный в секретер столик с горою разнообразных лекарств, и, самое удивительное – стол побольше, вмещавший на себе нечто, похожее на мини-студию звукозаписи – три огромных монитора, микрофоны, лампы и еще какую-то неизвестную доктору компьютерную лабудень. Наиболее эффектно смотрелись два кожаных кресла совершенно космического облика и явно эргономичной формы.

Ни один мускул ни дрогнул у Федора на лице, случалось ему видать и не такое в домах, которые он посещал по долгу своей профессии. Как-то раз в поместье на Рублевке, ему навстречу важно вышел самый настоящий павлин, волоча за собой бесконечный хвост.

\- Ну что ж, давайте начнем… Александр, верно? – Федор присел на стул, извлекая на свет божий айпад последней модели и обрабатывая его спиртом из пуливеризатора. Саша с интересом следил за каждым его движением, его паранойа по поводу разбушевавшегося в мире Ковида явно получала всё больше поводов уснуть и оставить своего носителя на время в покое.

Открыв присланный ему вчера список принимаемых лекарств, доктор начал задавать все полагающиеся вопросы, параллельно отмечая, насколько взятый пациентом на вооружение шутливый тон не вяжется с историей болезни… а точнее, целого букета болезней, преследующих его визави с самого детства. Да и выглядел он, прямо скажем, изможденным. А тот трындел и трындел, охотно и с некоторым черным юмором посвящая врача во всё новые и новые детали.

В процессе доктор прогнал его через пару стандартных тестов, чтобы уяснить уровень запущенности процессов – попросил встать на носки, на пятки и описать ощущения в спине и ногах. Кивал и записывал.

\- А вчера мне в чатике начали советовать сделать блокаду… я уже опасаюсь, как бы они у меня не взбунтовались, пока шантажом и угрозами не принудят меня к постельному режиму! – вещал между тем Александр, делая в воздухе круговые движения телефоном и демонстрируя в улыбке довольно острые клыки. Брови доктора приподнялись ровно на 1 миллиметр, а внимательные глаза вперились в пациента.

\- В чатике? – переспросил он в недоумении.

Далее Федор узнал много нового, о существовании чего даже не догадывался или же не задумывался. Что после начала карантина все театры закрылись и актеры остались без работы. Что господин артист общается с поклонниками посредством интернета, и там есть некий чат, который и есть они. Что он устраивает для них концерты, прохождение игр и просто болтательные посиделки. А они взамен присылают ему деньги, кто сколько сможет, подают на бедность, так сказать. В общем, говоря по чесноку, сейчас это его единственная работа. И тем же самым занимаются многие его коллеги. Вообще-то он сидит взаперти уже полтора месяца и свято блюдет карантинные предписания партии и правительства. А позвонок он выбил, получив травму во время работы на сцене три года тому назад. А счас вот, на прошлой неделе, решил сделать перестановку после своего Дня рождения, двигал мебель – и тут случился чпоньк!

Услышав, что ежедневные посиделки занимают не менее 6 часов, а то и поболее, Федор очередной раз сделал микродвижение бровями. Это же сколько надо иметь терпения, мазохизма даже, чтобы с грыжей позвоночника в разгар обострения продолжать часами сидеть в кресле, болтать с фанатами, да еще и петь!

– Ну и вот, а чатик… они вроде как, говорят, что переживают за меня, как бы я не сдох у них на глазах, поэтому я вас и позвал, ха-ха. – легкий тон обманул бы доктора, если бы не серьезность ситуации.

– Но, если честно… я задолбался. – добавил вдруг Казьмин тихим голосом, и обхватив себя руками, уставился куда-то вбок, избегая внимательного взгляда доктора. Все это время тот фильтровал льющуюся почти без перерыва речь и заносил выжимки в планшет, временами кивая, угукая и задавая уточняющие вопросы.

Временами Федор исподтишка косился на секретер, забитый дисками, комиксами и прочей гиковской лабудой, и неожиданно поймал себя на чувстве облегчения, зацепив взглядом корешок порножурнала гетеросексуальной направленности. Странноватый все-таки пациент ему достался, вызывает, как говорится, вопросы. Которые настоящий профессионал в его лице не позволит себе задавать в открытую.

\- Значит, так, Александр Сергеевич, - начал Федор своим самым авторитетным тоном. – Лечились вы неправильно, как я понял, занимались самолечением, подняв старые предписания, оставшиеся с прошлого раза, когда случилось обострение, всё верно? В то время как ситуация от раза к разу может меняться. МРТ сейчас многие закрыты, но я наведу справки и пришлю адрес, нужно будет обязательно сделать, промониторить ситуацию. Отказ не принимается, и не волнуйтесь – там все тщательно обрабатывается. - Саша упорно продолжал избегать его взгляда.

\- Далее, я пришлю новый список лекарств и схему приема, их нужно будет начать как можно раньше. Время ваших посиделок с фанатами я настоятельно прошу ограничить тремя, а лучше - двумя часами в день. Вот от шила в одном месте, к сожалению, ничего толкового пока не придумали, так что я скину вам ссылочку, почитаете, что вас ждет в весьма скором будущем, если вздумаете игнорировать мои рекомендации, как вы привыкли игнорировать таковые от своих поклонников. И возможная импотенция там не самое страшное.

Федор мысленно дал себе пять, увидев, что вид сидящего перед ним молодого человека становится все более надутым и обиженным.

– Кстати, тяжести с вашим анамнезом вам нельзя тягать от слова совсем, - закончил Федор, не меняя тона и на максимально серьезных щах. - Для этого можно недорого нанять людей на YouDo, подождав конца карантина ИЛИ опрыскав их дезинфектантами на входе.

Лохматая голова, наконец, повернулась в сторону доктора и на него уставились огромные, на пол лица, зеленоватого оттенка глаза господина артиста, выражение которых было совершенно неописуемым.

\- Дезинфектантами – на входе… ЧТО??? – прыснул тот, и внезапно от души рассмеялся. Настроение его изменилось так быстро, что можно было констатировать – дело идет на лад, контакт достигнут.

\- А сейчас – будем снимать болевой синдром. – Федор встал, и не дождавшись согласия, полез в свою сумку.

\- Все-таки… эта самая блокада? – обреченно спросил пациент.

\- Нет, у меня своя, авторская методика. – ответил врач, колдуя над своими принадлежностями, не забывая щедро поливать антисептиком – стол, на котором он все разложил, руки, перчатки. - Ложитесь.

Федор оценил тревожные взгляды, которыми удостоились иголки для акупунктуры, замоченные в специальном лекарстве, но комментариев не воспоследовало. И правильно – что стоит вытерпеть еще немного боли, после всего, что уже пришлось на его долю за эту неделю?

После иголок доктор наложил на поясницу пациента специальную мазь собственного изготовления, рецепт которой привез из Азии, где после медицинского вуза повышал квалификацию у местных целителей, и закрыл все большим пластырем. Настоятельно посоветовал прямо сейчас сделать заказ доставки из аптеки, и ложиться спать под теплое одеяло. Контрольный созвон – вечером.

***

Саша проснулся в районе трех часов пополудни, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и обнимая разряжающийся телефон. Привычно замер на месте, боясь пошевелиться и прислушался к ощущениям в спине. Слегка изогнулся, потом пошевелился сильнее – боли не было!

Первая мысль была – я опоздал объявить стрим, скорее! Но потом события сегодняшнего утра ворвались в сознание и он вспомнил всё – и приход Федора, и немалую даже для платной медицины сумму, которую пришлось перевести тому за прием, и строгий тон, которым с ним разговаривали. Игры закончились, сохраниться не получилось. Что ж, значит, на время лечения придется придумать формат недлинных эфиров прямиком ~~из посте~~ л ~~и~~ с дивана… а что? Тот же Ярик до такого пока не докреативился, так что – Гумба вам еще покажет!

Он осторожно поднялся, кутаясь в теплое одеяло, с которым не хотелось расставаться, на пробу прошелся по комнате. Боли не было.

Это было так странно. И так хорошо.


End file.
